


we're just him made over.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: the mortem family case files [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, I'm really sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Protective Siblings, Warnings May Change, but at least erebus dies, but i love writting modern mortem family, really he's an ass in this series i hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: the silence that descends on the siblings is only broken by the beginnings of eris' hysterical laughter.or; there are rules in this house that everyone follows, or they did.





	we're just him made over.

work in progress


End file.
